


【森嵐】ひとつになろうYOU&I

by ranmatsu0412



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 2





	【森嵐】ひとつになろうYOU&I

*個人異想天開寫出來的 

－ 

小森隼很喜歡generations的新歌《YOU&I》。 

朗朗上口的旋律、代表性的手勢，聽過的每個人都能對這首歌留下深刻的印象。 

特別是其中一句歌詞「ひとつになろうYOU&I」。 

意思是「我們合而為一吧」。 

七個人在排練時，小森永遠無法專心，只要音樂播到這裡，他就會瞄向白濱亞嵐，在腦海裡妄想著回家後兩人一起享受的歡愉。 

小森一直用炙熱的眼神盯著白濱看，本人也知道自家男友在想些什麼，勾起了捉弄他的欲望。 

白濱趁休息時間把小森叫到洗手間。 

「隼啊，你那麼想跟我做愛嗎？」 

白濱過於直白的發言讓小森一下子紅了臉，自己的想法完全被看穿，他真想挖個洞躲起來。 

兩人的距離逐漸縮小，小森感覺得到對方呼吸漸漸變得急促，鼻息打在耳朵上，他的耳根發紅，心跳也開始加速，猜不透白濱要做什麼。 

見小森害羞又期待的神情，白濱滿意地在他耳邊說： 

「跟我合而為一吧，隼。」


End file.
